A common problem, experienced in restaurants and in other institutions, where large numbers of people are fed, is the handling of animal and vegetable wastes that are produced in the preparation of the food. Such wastes are varied in nature and may range in size from large vegetable substances, such as lettuce leaves, to very small substances as wet rice or tomato seeds. Clogged drains are often a result of a process that occurs in the sinks of restaurants, and other commercial establishments, where busy cooks dump substantial amounts of vegetable matter into the sinks.
In this regard, for example, in a typical hotel or restaurant, one or more pre-rinse sinks are utilized to prepare dishes for the table. Large amounts of leaves, husks, rinds and other debris are washed into these sinks as the dishes are prepared. Serious drain occlusions can occur unless these material are prevented from passing into the sink drain. Conventional screens are sometimes utilized in an attempt to keep these undesirable materials out of the sink drain, but these techniques are frequently unsatisfactory because surface tension across the screen openings effectively restricts water flow into the drain. As a result, because of their limitations, some conventional screening devices have little utility.
Thus, in the absence of effective drain protective techniques, large amounts of waste material accumulate and occlude commercial drain systems, often requiring regular and costly plumbing services to keep drains open. In addition, such accumulations can have public health consequences because of putrefaction occurring in drainage systems. In some cases, accumulated wastes cause drain system grease traps to overflow, ultimately degrading municipal water supplies.
In view of the foregoing, it is evident that a need exists for a device that could efficiently and effectively prevent waste material from entering sink drains. Desirably, such a device would be sturdy in construction and reliable and convenient to use.